Full House
by bettyb0o
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno, an internet novelist, “wins” a trip to China only to discover that her house is sold when she returns. Not only that but it is sold to the undefeated tennis champion, Echizen Ryoma. Is this fate? RyoSaku, based on the korean drama.
1. Reminiscing the Past

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis (unfortunately) and I do not own Full House.  
A RyoSaku™ fanfiction.

Ryuzaki Sakuno, an internet novelist, "wins" a trip to China only to discover that her house is sold! Not only that but it is sold to the undefeated tennis champion, Echizen Ryoma. Complications continue to surround full house. Is this their fate?

* * *

"Once upon a time... there lived a young girl who lived in a luxurious home filled with love, but she did not realize that she, herself, was going to fall in love," muttered Sakuno Ryuzaki. She leaned back in her chair and stared at the computer screen. She sighed, turned off the monitor, and dropped herself on her bed to enter her deep slumber when her cell phone started ringing.

"Eh? Who's calling me at this time?" she asked herself as she glanced at her wall clock, reading that it was almost 11:00 pm.

"AH!" Sakuno screamed as she tripped over a box on the ground. Even though she's already 22 years old, she is still the same clumsy girl as ever.

She groaned as she got up and then commenced rummaging throughout the clothes and who knows what on the floors of her room, searching to answer her phone call. Her room was not exactly the cleanest nor was it the largest.

"Ah! Here it is," she cried in relief.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Sakuno-chan! Turn on the TV! Ryoma-sama is on!" Tomoka Osakada loudly exclaimed from the other end and quickly hanged up.

Sakuno fringed at her best friend's sudden shout before reaching for the remote control to turn on the television.

And there he was. Echizen Ryoma. 22 years old. Professional tennis player. He has not changed much except perhaps he grew much taller as a result of Inui's suggestion of drinking two glasses of milk a day from when Ryoma still attended Seishun Gakuen Jr. High.

Sakuno smiled at this thought, but the middle school days are over...

The announcer stated, "Echizen Ryoma, shortly after obtaining his 4th consecutive win in the Grand Slam, will be stopping for a short visit in Japan tomorrow afternoon but will leave for a flight to Shanghai, China for an interview. He is unstoppable! What will he conquer next?"

Then the news station replayed a few clips of Ryoma's matches, and the young woman watched in awe as if she was still wearing her middle school uniform, watching from behind a fence like before.

Back then she had the biggest crush on this Echizen, but he failed to display any sort of returned feelings and lacked emotion in general. When he left to play in the U.S. Open, he stole her heart, but that was also when she had began to let him go. She still wondered about him and how the life of a famous, handsome professional tennis champion was like.

Many things have happened over these past few years since she had last seen Echizen Ryoma. Within nine years, her seniors graduated from high school and then universities and some even entered the circuits as Ryoma did. Many of them she remembered from middle school and high school, even those from other schools like Hyotei Gakuen, Fudomine, and Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

Sakuno, after graduating high school, moved into the home her father had built soon and attended a nearby university. Her father was an architect and interior designer; with his great talent, he built a beautiful home that he could not live in for long because he and Sakuno's mother were killed in a car accident soon after completing the house.

The home rightfully belonged to the Ryuzaki's, but immediately after the accident, Ryuzaki Sumire, Sakuno's grandmother, took custody of Sakuno and brought her from Kanagawa to Tokyo. No one lived in that home before except for those who rented it at times.

In addition to this, when Sakuno moved back into her legal home, Tomoka could not possibly let Sakuno live by herself and insisted on moving in with her. But with that, when Tomoka moved in, Satoshi Horio, Tomoka's fiancée, also insisted in moving in; maybe more like threatened. Perhaps it was a match made in heaven or the destiny of hell breaking loose, you can decide on your own.

"By the way... if Tomoka-chan doesn't want me to live by myself, how come she isn't at home?" Sakuno pondered but decided not to think else of it as she turned off the television and fell back into her dreams.

"Maybe I'll meet Ryoma-kun once more. If it is our fate, then we shall meet again..."


	2. China Plane Ride Becomes a Disaster

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Prince of Tennis nor Full House.  
A RyoSaku™ Fan fiction.

* * *

She slowly walked out of the doctor's office with her head hanging low. A man looked up from his constant pacing in the waiting room.

"He said that it's positive," she softly spoke, "I'm pregnant."

"What! This is great! What great news! We're having a kid!" he yelled in happiness only to be glared by the other people in the waiting room.

"No, Horio, this is _bad_," she responded as she sat down on a chair to collect her thoughts of this recent discovery, "Do you understand what kind of situation we're in? We can't even pay the bills! How are we going to afford a kid!"

A moment of silence rose between them as they were deep in their trains of thoughts.

The silence was broken when Horio instantly jumped up.

"Aha! With my three years of experience in banking, I have come up with a brilliant idea! We will get out of our financial problems in no time!"

* * *

_Ding dong!_

The sound of keyboard typing yielded in order for Sakuno to answer the door.

"Congratulations!" two people shouted when she opened the door.

"Eh? Tomoka-chan? Horio-kun? What you guys talking about?" Sakuno asked them out of much curiosity.

"Well, we had a contest at the bank and all those who opened bank accounts were entered to win a trip to China!" Horio explained.

Tomoka added, "And you won! That's great, ne, Sakuno?"

"Ah… Hai," Sakuno replied as she accepted the plane ticket, "Arigatou."

"Nah, you won it! Plus, you ought to take a break, vacation! You overwork yourself too much, Sakuno," Tomoka said with a smile. Horio nodded in agreement.

"Hmm… maybe I'll see Ryoma-kun there. Could it be?" thought Sakuno.

"Ne, Sakuno? You should get packed up! Your flight leaves soon," Horio told her.

"Ah… Hai."

Sakuno turned frantically and rushed throughout the house, packing clothes and other necessities.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Flight 237 from Tokyo to Shanghai, China is now boarding. Repeat, flight 237 from Tokyo to Shanghai, China is now boarding."

The announcement echoed throughout the airport.

Tomoka began to panic and was restless as she paced herself back and forth.

"Are you sure she's going to be ok?" she whispered to Horio.

"She'll be fine," he said with utmost confidence.

"Well, that's my flight. I'll be leaving now. Take good care of my house, ok?" Sakuno said, waving.

"Matte Sakuno!" Tomoka exclaimed before Sakuno began to turn, "Here. Take some money. Uhh… just in case you get hungry. Have a safe trip!"

"Are you sure? It's fine because they pay for everything right?" Sakuno asked, smiling. She was excited for this trip.

"Just keep it, ok? Bye bye Sakuno!" Tomoka and Horio yelled to their friend.

Sakuno waved and boarded her plan towards China. This place was where destiny awaited for her.

"Ok, Tomoka, we have to hurry, there isn't much time," Horio hurriedly pushed his fiancée out the exit.

* * *

"Hmm, first class? I've never been on a plane before," Sakuno thought as she took a seat next to a window. She settled in the spacious, comfortable cushions and was about to take a nap when she heard shouting in the hallway behind her.

"Echizen-kun! Wait wait!"

"Please! Answer a few questions!"

"Echizen!"

"Echizen!"

"ECHIZEN!"

Sakuno turned around to see what all the commotion was about and was shocked at the dream before her eyes.

Echizen Ryoma, wearing a pair of slightly baggy jeans, a white polo, and his trademark hat, sighed in relief of escaping the reporters and fans stalking, i mean,following him. It was nice to come back to Japan, a country he dearly missed while playing in multiple tournaments and traveling across the globe. After winning the championship _again_, he was doing conditioning and training for next season.

He sat down on the seat closest to him, checking to see if there were anymore reporters or fans bold enough to trespass into the plane. Echizen then turned around to see a woman about his age.

She was wearing a light pink halter top with a white cardigan to cover her bare skin and a pink full skirt. Her hair was like an ocean, flowing down her back. There was something very familiar about her… The image was very vague though, so he placed the thought in the back of his mind.

"Ne, are you ok? You look really pale," he asked her. Her face had the expression of seeing ghost of some sort.

But to Sakuno, he was a ghost. He used to haunt her dreams and her everyday thoughts. But that was no longer there.

After about what seemed like years, she finally came back to life, regaining color to her cheeks.

"Oh my god, what do I do? He doesn't recognize me, does he? Probably not," she kept thinking until she was interrupted.

"Welcome to China Airlines. This is your flight attendant speaking. The captain and I hope you will enjoy your flight on China Airlines. Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for liftoff," the intercom announced to its passengers.

The airplane began to rock as it began liftoff. Time and silence passed since then between the two though.

"Ano… could you get a Ponta for me?"

Sakuno felt like dying, physically and emotionally, for asking him to get her aPonta, but maybe this plane idea wasn't such a great idea after all. Echizen only slightly nodded and got up. She felt nervous and anxious to get off this plane. She would rather ride a sailboat to Shanghai than this plane.

"Here," he said as he handed her a cold grape Ponta after five minutes. He sat down, opened his own Ponta, and quietly sipped it.

But that wasn't the best idea either because twenty minutes later, Sakuno became air sick and threw up grape Ponta on Echizen's nice, expensive polo.

Now, there were a series of things going on all at once. It seemed as if the whole day was going absolutely wrong.

Sakuno felt like dying at the moment she saw grape Ponta on his shirt. Echizen's eyes were bulging at the grape Ponta this woman had freely thrown up on him; not on the chair, not on the ground, but on _him_.

Then two flight attendants quickly went along to clean it up, which did not work out when they ran into one another and knocked themselves unconscious. In the process of falling, one knocked a cart with nice hot chicken noodle soup into another passenger's lap. You could probably guess he screamed pretty loud.

The other passengers stared at the situation and not wanting to be involved, they continued to watch the movie that was playing on the airplane.

"Mada mada dane," Echizen said as he rubbed his temples in attempt to heal his headache, and Sakuno. Well, she was just speechless.

It took her quite a while until she realized the disaster she caused and she immediately apologized.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" she proclaimed about a hundred times. She felt embarrassment crawl up her warm cheeks as they turned bright red.

Echizen only shook his head and left for bathroom to clean up his mess.

Sakuno turned to the window next to her to search for any escape from this catastrophe. She honestly wanted to cry but no. She was Ryuzaki Sakuno. She became much more mature and more confidence. She would let herself cry over this. She was very deep in thought and didn't notice how much time had passed.

Then the captain announced that they have landed in China. She turned to the famous tennis star to find him sleeping.

"Ah… Ryoma-kun is still the same in many ways," she grinned.

Then she gathered her luggage and walked off.

* * *

Well, theres chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all reviews and readers! 


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and I do not own Full House.  
A RyoSaku™ Fan fiction.

* * *

"Please wake up! We need to clean up, sir," a flight attendant told Echizen as she tapped him.

"Oh? Ah, gomen," he said as he gathered his items and walked off.

He yawned and fell back on one of the seats outside of the waiting room.

Then he looked around as if searching for someone.

"Where's that one girl that threw up on me?" he asked himself and unfolded his not-so-pretty-looking polo to see the damage she did to his shirt.

Eh, it stinks. It's a good thing he brought an extra shirt with him in his tennis bag.

What was her name anyway? She didn't mention any introduction. Oh well… It's not like he was ever going to see her again anyway.

"Hey! There he is! Oh my god!"

Echizen turned around to see who shouted that in a confused, yet frightened face.

"Oh, great," he groaned and quickly tried to escape the gigantic crowd of screaming fans with posters and tennis rackets, even.

* * *

"Ano… isn't there supposed to be someone here to pick me up? I don't know where to go…," Sakuno frantically thought. "Ok. Don't panic, Sakuno," she assured herself, "Just find your own way to the hotel. They probably just forgot. Yeah…"

Yeah, _sure_.

She hurriedly walked out to grab a taxi without much success because of her heavy luggage.

Sakuno was relieved that the driver understood Japanese and asked him to drive to the Imperial Palace.

"Sugoi! It's so big," she cheerfully announced to no one in particular. She paid the driver and quickly ran into the lobby carrying her two luggage bags.

She walked up to the check-in desk.

"R-Ryuzaki Sakuno, please."

"Ok, please wait, Ryuzaki Sakuno," the woman behind the computer said, searching for her name.

After fifteen seconds of clicking and typing, the woman looked up. "We don't have any reservations under your name. Are you sure this is right?"

Sakuno was dumbfounded. "Nani?"

Where was she supposed to sleep? What was she going to do? She already spent a lot of the money Tomoka gave her…

"Do you need any help, miss?"

"Eh?" Sakuno responded as she whipped around to see who the question came from. There stood quite a tall man in a business suit, smiling cheerfully. He was beautiful, the way his auburn hair fell and the way he smiled.

"Ah, sorry. My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno. I seem to not have a hotel reservation even though I was told I won an all expense paid trip," Sakuno replied to the young man.

The man was surprised from hearing this, his smile turning into a stunned face for a short moment.

"Hmm, it seems you are in a bit of a tight situation," he said in a sweet voice, "If you'd like, you could have one of my rooms. I came here on a trip with some of my friends. I could make a couple of them share rooms if you'd like. Please trust me."

"Oh no, I don't want to bother you nor your friends," she answered.

"Very well," the man said with a bow and turned to walk away.

"Wait," she said with much doubt. "Actually, I really do need a place to stay for the moment. I don't want to cause any trouble for you. I will pay you back as soon as I can," she promised with a bow.

"Haha, no problem. You don't have to pay me back."

She straightened up to find his face only inches away from her. He handed her a hotel key.

"I own this hotel after all."

"Huh? Really? You're s-so young!" Sakuno retorted with astonishment.

He walked her to the elevator, laughing. "It's fine. I don't mind giving up a room for a pretty girl such as yourself."

She blushed excessively after hearing his compliment.

"Your room will be on the 16th floor. I'll take care of everything, ok?" he reassured her confidently.

"Arigatou! You have no idea how much this means to me," Sakuno said with a bow of appreciation. The elevator doors opened.

She smiled and waved. As she was about to press the button for the 16th floor in the elevator, she exclaimed, "Wait! I didn't catch your name."

"Saa… Fuji Syusuke," he responded smiling and waving, "Goodbye, Ryuzaki Sakuno-chan. If it is fate, we shall meet again."

Then the elevator doors closed.

She gasped. "Fuji-sempai! Nani?"

The same Fuji Syusuke from Seigaku? Could it be possible? The odds... How amazing. He did resemble the same Fuji-sempai she remembered from years ago, but he became even more handsome than before.

The elevator stopped once it reached the 16th floor and its doors opened.

She gathered her luggage and slowly walked into the hallway. Maybe she should call a bellboy to come help her or something…

But she did not pay attention to where she was going because another person also stepped out of the elevator talking on his cell phone and bumped into her, knocking both of them to the ground.

"I-Itai…," Sakuno groaned, rubbing her head. She looked up to see who had bumped into her only to be flabbergasted for the umpteenth time today.

"Itai… Watch where you're," he moaned but stopped mid-sentence when he saw Sakuno.

"You! You're the one who threw up on me," he said as he pointed at her in surprise.

Why was everyone in this hotel? The odds of such a thing happening is, well, something Sakuno could not calculate but if Inui-sempai were here, she knew he would mention something of the sort.

But honestly, could her day get any worse?

"I am very sorry for throwing up on your shirt. I, well, uh, can pay for that," Sakuno said, "I think..." Then she commenced walking to her hotel room.

"Wait. What is your name?"

"Ano, uh… Ryuzaki Sakuno. Nice to meet you," she said awkwardly. She waited to see if he recognized her name.

"Ryuzaki, eh? Well, goodbye," he said and made a call on his cell phone, walking off a different direction.

"Sorry. I accidentally bumped into someone and I guess my phone turned off. I wanted to tell you that I just bought a house in Kanagawa. I'll be staying there to privately train and condition for a few months. I will send you the contact numbers later."

"But- well, fine, Ryoma. But I am your manager after all. I'll call to check on you. Don't forget all the photo shoots you have to do this month though and stay away from the media, ok?" Ryoma's manager firmly said.

"Hai."

* * *

A door opened, where Echizen slowly and painfully entered through. He threw his luggage off to the side when his cell phone started to ring.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ne, Echizen, are you seriously in Shanghai?"

"Eh? Fuji-sempai? How did you find my number?"

"Saa… that's a secret."

"Well, it is true. I'm staying at the Imperial Palace."

"Souka… Ok bye!"

Now, what could that be all about? Just then his question was answered by the knock on the door.

Behind that door, Echizen found all of his eight sempais from when he went to Seigaku. He was very shocked. Shocked that his old friends were all in China at the same time he was.

They all barged into the room in order to send their greetings to him.

"Ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru Eiji exclaimed as he ran ahead of the crowd and jumped to hug Echizen.

"Did you miss your sempai, Echizen?" Momoshiro Takeshi said, smiling proudly and joining in the big hug.

"No."

"Nani? What did you say, Echizen?" Momo replied angrily.

"He said no, baka," responded another familiar voice.

"Nani! You still want to fight, mamushi?" Momo retorted after Kaidoh Kaoru.

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh! Run 20 laps around the hotel!" Tezuka yelled, scolding the two. He still acted like the same old stoic captain.

"Saa… that was harsh, Tezuka."

"What if they get lost? This is a pretty large hotel."

"Don't mind. Don't mind! They'll be fine."

"And you'd think they would stop fighting as they grow older."

Echizen looked at his sempais. Most of them appeared to be the same as he last remembered them almost ten years ago except they looked much more mature (if that's even possible). He did visit them occasionally, but he couldn't stay long enough because of his constant training.

The first four years since he left for the US Open when he was still a freshman in middle school, he had won the Grand Slam those times. After those four years, he did take a break from the sports business only to resume his title again up until now.

"So Echizen, did you know that Ryuzaki Sakuno is also on this floor?" Fuji asked him.

"Ah, yeah. How do you know her, Fuji-sempai?" Echizen asked curiously.

"Haha, Echizen. Your memory is the same as ever. She was Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, remember? She used to have long braids?" asked Fuji, who was trying to jog Echizen's memory and happily smiling.

"Echizen! You only coached her a hundred times back in middle school!" Momo shouted in disbelief. He knew Echizen wasn't good with names, but he didn't know he was _this_ bad.

"Oh. That girl. I remember. She threw up on me on the plane."

"Eh?" everyone said in confusion.

* * *

Just then, Sakuno sneezed. _Sniff_...

"I hope I didn't catch a cold," she thought.

Sakuno squeaked when entering her room to jump on the bed. "_What a relief_...," she thought.

Then she sat up. "I am so going to hurt them. They are in a lot of trouble," she angrily said.

She flicked open her cell phone and dialed her dear friends' phone number.

"HELLO! I'm not here because I'm doing something with my sweet fiancée! Ne, Horio?

"Hai. With our seven years experience together, I, Satoshi Horio, must agree. "

"Leave a message!"

She groaned. Then she dialed her house number.

"_Beep, beep_. The phone number you have dialed has been temporally disconnected. Please try again later."

She groaned even louder. What is going on?

"I guess I'll just call Obaachan later and ask her for money."

Then she took a shower and went to sleep. It was a long tiring day after all.

* * *

Sorry! This was kind of a boring chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though!

Chapter 4 is when she comes back home finally. There's a great surprise waiting for her.


End file.
